1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control systems, and especially to a temperature control system for testing the performance of electrical devices under different temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of electrical devices such as computers, servers, notebooks and so on at different temperatures (thermal performance) is a significant concern. Thermal performance reflects an operational state of the electrical device in different temperature environments. When the thermal performance of an electrical device is tested, a simulation of different temperature environments is needed. Traditionally, a special hot box is designed for testing an electrical device placed therein. The temperature in the hot box can be adjusted. Consequently, the hot box provides a simulated environment at different temperatures for testing the electrical device. However, the special hot box is a very expensive and complex piece of equipment which demands an excessive amount of time in use.
Therefore there is a room for improvement in the art.